¿Quién se Quedará con Testaburguer?
by Luis Carlos
Summary: Cuando Stan se muda a otra ciudad, no tiene más opción que romper con el amor de su vida: Wendy Testaburguer, pero lo que ninguno de ellos sabía era que habían varios pretendientes tras ella y ahora que tienen el campo libre, usarán todos sus recursos para ganarse el corazón de la chica ¿Pero quién lo conseguirá? descúbranlo aquí (Ayuda de Coyote Smith)


**¿QUIÉN SE QUEDARÁ CON TESTABURGUER?**

**Muy buenas noches damas y caballeros, aquí les traigo otro de mis tantos fics especiales ya que se está acercando el día de los corazoncitos flotando en el aire, en el que los ositos cariñositos montan unicornios rosados que cagan y vomitan flores y reparten besos como maricas mientras galopan encima de los arcoíris contagiando a las pobres personas que se les cruzan por el camino y quitándole el trabajo al otro maricón de Cupido (Que tiene la agenda muy llena XD)**

**Ese día es por supuesto ¡SAN VALENTÍN! (Las personas que tienen pareja empiezan a aplaudir mientras que los que no tenemos nos acurrucamos en un rincón y nos mecemos en el piso en posición fetal abrazando nuestras respectivas piernas y con una nubecita negra encima de nuestras cabezas) Obviamente no me iba a quedar cruzado de brazos sin hacer nada en este día especial y por eso me voy a tomar la molestia de hacer un fic de romance.**

**Y como lo pueden ver en el Summary, esto girará en torno a Wendy y sobre como los chicos se la tratan de ligar ¿Por qué? Pues como varios saben, yo no la veo a ella como una perra sin corazón manipuladora al nivel de Cartman que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para quedarse con Stan y romperle el corazón al minuto siguiente y blablablá.**

**¿Entonces cuál de los chicos se quedará con ella? Descúbranlo aquí. Como ya lo he dicho en el pasado, South Park no es mío, es de la parejita conformada por Trey Parker y Matt Stone (Quien sabe, tal vez en este San Valentín si hagan pública su relación XD) pero la historia y los personajes que me inventó son de MÍ propiedad y recibí ayuda de mi amigo Coyote Smith ;D**

El sol salía lentamente desde atrás de las montañas cercanas al pueblo de South Park iluminándolo poco a poco, causando que los pajaritos canten para luego ser devorados por sus depredadores naturales y que las personas de una en una se despertaran algunas felices de tener un nuevo día de vida y otras amargadas también por tener que seguir viviendo su miserable existencia, en especial las que tenían que prepararse para iniciar otro día de trabajo.

Y ni hablar de los jóvenes que tenían que alistarse para ir a la escuela, especialmente…

-¡Judío idiota!- exclamó ¿Adivinan quién? El culón de Eric Cartman.

-¡Mojón gordo imbécil!- es muy obvio quién exclamó esto ¿Cierto? Y se siguieron gritando así durante un buen rato como siempre lo han hecho desde chicos mientras que Kenny se limitaba a ver una revista porno totalmente ajeno a la discuta entre ambos.

-…- sin embargo, faltaba un elemento importante en esta ecuación y eso era Stan Marsh que no se encontraba presente agarrándose el puente de la nariz avergonzado y molesto por la aptitud de su súper mejor amigo y la del enemigo mortal de este.

¿Por qué no se encontraba? Pues porque los Marsh se mudaron a Denver desde hace varios meses, lo que significaba una sola cosa: que el legendario cuarteto que se metía en las mil y una aventuras descabelladas y que se encargaban de solucionar los problemas (oh empeorarlos) que azotaban el pueblucho; se disolviera volviéndose solamente un trío.

A primera vista se creería que las cosas se volverían complicadas sin el tan querido líder del grupo que ocasionalmente era la voz de la razón (A pesar de que ha metido la pata en algunas ocasiones) pero no fue así, ya que sus amigos siguieron igual; de forma parecida a los sucesos de Te Estás Haciendo Viejo y Ano Berguer, a pesar de que su ausencia formó un gran vacío en el pecho del pelirrojo al no tener a su lado a su mejor amigo y a diferencia de esos dos sucesos, no parecía que su relación con Cartman fuera a mejorar ni por error.

-Saben chicos- Kenny dejó de ver la revista y los miró con el ceño un poco fruncido -ya me estoy cansando de esto. Tener que aguantarlos día tras día sin que Stan esté con nosotros y detenerlos llamándoles la atención como si fueran niños chiquitos, es algo muy estresante- se quejó para enfocar su vista de nuevo en su porno -voy a perder la cabeza en uno de estos días- le dio vuelta a la página.

-Pues no estamos para divertirte, muerto de hambre- le recriminó Eric dejando de pelear con Kyle.

-Tienes toda la razón Kenny- Kyle ya se puso triste y bajó la mirada soltando un suspiro -a pesar de que parezcamos seguir igual sin él… las cosas ya no son las mismas- su tristeza se agrandó con cada palabra y tiró por tierra lo que había escrito hace unos momentos.

-Claro judío marica, lo dices porque él ya no te la puede clavar a cada segundo en las noches y hacerte gritar con la potencia de una locomotora- por supuesto, Eric no perdió tiempo en hacerle burla haciendo que se pusiera rojo de la ira y que Kenny rodara los ojos riendo un poco.

-Pero miren el lado bueno, chicos. Sin Stan, eso quiere decir que… ya saben, que _ella _está disponible- cuando dijo esto haciendo énfasis en la palabra "ella", Cartman sonrió enormemente y Kyle también desviara la mirada ya algo fastidiado y molesto.

Cuando llegaron al colegio y terminó la primera jornada de clases, el Team… "Sin líder" por así decirlo, estaba junto al Team Craig, el Team rubio y sus demás compañeros de clases reunidos en un mismo punto en la cafetería para hablar de un tema muy importante para todos ellos.

-¡JA! Tal y como me lo suponía, la cagaste por completo Craig- se burló el culo gordo a lo que el pelinegro le mostró, como era de esperarse, el dedo medio.

-Tú no eres nadie para burlarte de esa forma barril de grasa, tus fracasos sobrepasan los míos y los del resto combinados- le dijo tajante molestándolo un poco.

-¿Eso crees? Por lo menos mis intentos han estado más cerca de conseguirlo que el esfuerzo de todos ustedes juntos- trató de mantener su orgullo a lo que Tucker de nuevo le mostró hizo su tan famosa seña obscena.

-Y han estado más cerca de mandarte al hospital cuando ella se encabrona y te patea el culo- le hizo burla Damien riendo un poco al igual que otros chicos mosqueándolo más todavía.

-Silencio- intervino Kenny para que su gordo amigo no empezara a gritar encolerizado -entonces ninguno se la logró ligar ¿Cierto?- sonrió de medio lado al ver que nadie respondía -me parece magnifico, eso quiere decir que aún tengo chances de tenerla a mis pies- fanfarroneó.

-Solo en tus sueños, McCormick- Craig también le mostró el dedo medio -tus tácticas de follero no servirán con ella y lo único que conseguirás es que te vuelva a moler a golpes por querer pasarte de listo- el rubio en vez de molestarse como Eric, rió un poco.

-Lo mismo digo. Para ganarse a una dama no hay que usar esos métodos barbáricos, estúpidos e infantiles; hay que hacer cosas que nos salgan del corazón y que demuestren cuanto la queremos en verdad- comentó Gregory de forma desaprobatoria por las burradas que salían de las bocas de los demás chicos.

-A ti nadie te preguntó, princesita- le dijo ásperamente el Topo llevándose un cigarro a la boca -eso de cosas que salgan del corazón son solamente puras mierdes afeminadas- botó el humo.

-Apoyo al francesito. Para ganarse el corazón, el culo y coño de una chica hay que ser rudo, agresivo, descortés, aparentar no estar interesado en ella y si se tiene la oportunidad, hacer una gran demostración de fuerza que la deje boquiabierta y caiga rendida a sus pies- el que dijo semejante barbaridad fue nada más y nada menos que el gorila musculoso de Trent flexionando su brazo derecho a lo que sus compinches (Mark y Josh) y otros chicos rieron un poco.

-La agresividad nunca ha hecho que una dama se interese genuinamente en un hombre- ahora fue Gary el que habló con el uso de la razón.

-Pero sirve para pasar un buen ratico- el joven más grande de todos siguió fanfarroneando.

-Por todos los cielos chicos- les llamó la atención Kyle, que en todo ese tiempo, estaba leyendo un libro de física para no tener que prestar atención a las estupideces que todos ellos decían -No puedo creer todo lo que sale de sus bocas. Está bien que Wendy al estar disponible desde que Stan se fue sea suficiente para que todos piensen en la forma de cómo ganarse su corazón, pero los métodos que muchos de ustedes tienen…- se detuvo y vio fijamente al culón, a Craig, Damien, Trent y los otros cabrones -sinceramente son peores que los de un borracho tratando de ligarse a una camarera en la parada de camiones- dicho esto enfocó su vista en su libro.

Resulta que Wendy y Stan no tuvieron más opción que romper cuando los Marsh se mudaron del pueblo ya que como dice ese viejo y conocido refrán: "amor de lejos amor de pendejos" Quedaron en buenos términos siendo amigos, pero lo que ninguno de los 2 sabía es que más de uno estaba interesado en la pelinegra y que el joven ya no fuera más su pareja… el puesto de ser novio de ella estaba disponible.

-¿Y a ti quién diablos te pregunto, judío de mierda?- Cartman lo miró de mala manera -dices eso porque eres un marica que le gusta dar el culo y que todavía sigues amargado por la partida del hippie. Así que deja de meterte en lo que no te importa- dicho esto, el pelirrojo gruñó molesto, cogió sus cosas y se retiró a pasos pesados.

-Entonces como iba diciendo, hay que ser todo un vasto y cabrón para hacer que las leas caigan perdidamente enamoradas de uno- Trent siguió explicando retorcido su punto de vista.

-"Si grandulón sin cerebro, es por esa encantadora forma de pensar que cuando te tratas de tirar a las putas, casi todas te mandan a la mierda en menos de un segundo"- dijo sarcástico la otra personalidad de Butters en su mente.

-Te equivocas, es como lo dice Gary y Gregory. Para ganarse el corazón de una dama, no hay que ser brusco, hay que ser genuinamente amable y considerado- le tocó el turno al pequeño Pip de tratar de hacer que se diera cuenta de que esa no es la forma de pensar, no es la adecuada.

-¿Eso crees, enano? ¿De la misma forma en como lo hiciste con esa tal Estela en Inglaterra?- cuando Mark le preguntó esto de forma burlona, el rubio de la boina enseguida desvió la mirada triste ya que dio justo en el clavo y algunos se rieron de él.

-Que ¡PUTO ANTIPÁTICO DE MIERDA QUE INSULTA A LOS DEMÁS PARA ENCUBRIR SUS FALLAS! Pesado- le dijo Thomas molesto por cómo se burló de su amiguito.

-Ya basta de pendejadas- intervino el culón -todo el esfuerzo que hagan será en vano ya que yo y solamente yo, el gran Eric Cartman, será el único que se ganará a la puta hippie y nadie más lo conseguirá- fanfarroneó a lo que todos lo vieron molestos.

-Se nota que tienes mucha confianza en ti mismo, orangután de circo- le dijo de repente ¿Ike?

-¿Qué haces aquí, enano?- le preguntó Craig de forma áspera mientras todos lo veían.

-¿Cómo que "qué hago aquí"? Yo también pondré de mi parte para volverme el nuevo novio de Wendy- cuando dijo esto, algunos de los mayores soltaron un bramido o pequeña risa.

-¿Tú también estarás en la lucha? ¡JA! No nos hagas reír pequeñuelo, eres demasiado joven para este tipo de cosas- cuando Damien le dijo esto, el pequeño canadiense sonrió enormemente.

-En caso de que se les olvidará, me logré tirar a esa bella maestra cuando era un bebe. Así que eso me da mucha experiencia en esta clase de asuntos- todos lo que se burlaron de él, se callaron la boca ya que en ese aspecto les ganó la partida.

-"Suertudo de mierda"- espetó Caos de forma molesta y envidiosa.

-No importa a quienes se haya cogido antes este consolador con patas. Lo echo, echo está y está escrito en piedra que yo seré el dueño de la perra de Wendy- Eric dijo esto como si fuera una especie de sentencia final y 100% seguro.

-Eso lo veremos- dijeron Kenny, Craig, el Topo, Damien, Trent, Mark, Josh y Ike al mismo tiempo.

Y así los chicos continuaron con sus métodos para ganarse a la tan codiciada Wendy Testaburguer.

**Veamos cómo le va a Butters…**

-We-Wendy…- le llamó algo tímido teniendo algo detrás de su espalda luego de que ella cerrara su casillero y se sobresaltó un poco al verlo así de cerca.

-Oh, hola Butters ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le preguntó ya sonriendo de forma amistosa haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco y balanceara su pierna derecha.

-"Dáselo de una buena vez pendejo y deja de ser marica"- le apresuró la voz gutural en su cabeza.

-To-toma- le ofreció lo que tenía detrás de él y la chica lo vio muy desconcertada por eso.

Ya que era una especie de falda echa de hojas de palmera, un sostén hecho de cocos, y una corona y collar hechos de flores.

-¿Qué es esto, Butters?- le preguntó ella sujetando esas raras vestimentas.

-Son las ro-ropas que usan las mu-mujeres de Hawái. Cu-cuando estuve allá me en-enseñaron a cómo hacerlas ya que di-dicen que una mujer usándolas se ve más be-bella de lo que ya es- le explicó el rubio desviando la mirada, más rojo de lo que ya estaba y frotándose los nudillos.

-"Sí, especialmente porque el viento puede dejar al descubierto toda tu bella anatomía de un solo empujoncito. Ya me lo puedo imaginar"- Caos comenzó a fantasear sobre cómo se vería Wendy usando esas prendas.

_**IMAGINACIÓN:**_

_-¡ALOHA HAWAII!- Wendy, Bebe y las demás chicas estaban usando esas ropas bailando y cantando la clásica canción que todo el mundo conoce de Hawái._

_-Esto es vida- dijo Caos que… estaba sentado en una silla de playa al lado de Butters que también estaba en una y los dos usaban la misma ropa que él usó cuando estaba con Kenny en esa isla, solo que la suya era azul oscura y tiene gafas negras, y tomaban la bebida Chi-Chi._

_-Sí… especialmente si podemos ver a Wendy y a las chicas moviéndose de esa forma con esas prendas- a pesar de que Butters estaba algo apenado, no despegaba su vista de ellas y sonreía enormemente para luego llevarse su bebida a la boca._

_Pero enseguida escupió su contenido del asombro cuando una brisa les voló las faldas y sostenes a las chicas dejándolas a todas al descubierto._

_-¡¿Dónde hay una cámara cuando se necesita?!- preguntó Caos muy emocionado llevándose su mano derecha a la entrepierna para sobársela mientras que Butters se tapó la cara con las manos, pero entreabrió los dedos para verlas en todo su esplendor -y no hay duda de que Wendy es la que tiene el mejor cuerpo- se le salía la saliva y un poco de sangre de la nariz._

_**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN.**_

-"Eso sería TAN maravilloso…"- Caos soltó un suspiro y la cara de Butters ya parecía un tomate por esa clase de pensamientos, pero sonreía enormemente.

-Eh… muchas… muchas gracias por el regalo, Butters- le dijo Wendy aún extrañada por el obsequio

-"Perfecto, casi la tenemos en la bolsa. A ver que hacen los demás pendejos para superarnos en esto"- al igual que Eric, Caos estaba totalmente seguro de su victoria.

**Ahora que tal le va a Kenny…**

-Oye muñeca- le llamó de forma melosa estando apoyado en una pared.

-¿Qué quieres, Kenny?- le preguntó Wendy algo molesta por la forma en como él le habló.

-Huy que carácter, solo quería hablar contigo y darte un bonito regalo- él no cambiaba de semblante ni de posición y su sonrisa aumento por el semblante que ella puso.

-Ah, no tengo tiempo para tus tonterías- después de soltar un suspiro amañó con alejarse de él.

-Espera, espera- el rubio se le acercó y se puso en frente de ella impidiéndole caminar y antes de que le pudiera decir otra cosa molesta, sacó de su anorak naranja una bolsa rosa de plástico -para ti- a diferencia de Butters, él le dio su obsequio sin ningún rastro de timidez.

La chica arqueó la ceja derecha debido a que en menos de un día, estaba recibiendo dos regalos por parte de dos rubios muy diferentes. Así que para no ser descortés, aceptó el regalo y lo abrió; su contenido la confundió más que el regalo de Butters.

-¿Esto qué es?- preguntó sosteniendo una prenda que se veía algo vieja.

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¡Es mi disfraz de princesa japonesa! Si cuando era un niño me hacía ver muy bonito y atractivo para los chicos ¡Estoy totalmente seguro de que tú usándolo te volverás toda una diosa de la belleza! Y un imán para los jóvenes- le explicó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo -ya te imagino con el traje puesto…- al igual que Butters, comenzó a fantasear.

_**IMAGINACIÓN:**_

_-¡AUXILIO, AUXILIO, QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!- gritaba Wendy que estaba parada encima de un banquillo, a su alrededor habían pequeños monstruos hechos de cartón y usaba el disfraz de princesa japonesa de Kenny que le quedaba MUY apretado, mostraba a la perfección sus carnosas y sensuales piernas ya que la falda solo le llegaba a tapar una pequeña parte de sus muslos, tenía la cintura al descubierto, se le notaba muy bien la forma de sus senos y en vez de usar una peluca rubia, tiene una especie de corona -¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE!- volvió a gritar cogiendo su falda y agitándola desesperadamente._

_-¡No se preocupe mi princesa, yo la salvaré!- le dijo Kenny, disfrazado de Mysterion, para enseguida acercarse a los "monstruos" y tirarlos con toda facilidad -descuide mi Lady, está fuera de todo peligro- sonrió extendiendo sus brazos._

_-¡MI HÉROE!- ella saltó hacia él que por cuestión de lógica, la cargo a estilo princesa -¿Cómo podré pagarte lo que has hecho por mí?- le preguntó pasando sus brazos por su cuello aferrándose y esa pregunta hizo que sonriera enormemente._

_-Pues hay muchas formas en las que me puede recompensar, mi Lady- dicho esto comenzó a caminar a dirección de un cuarto mientras se besaban apasionadamente y le acariciaba la retaguardia y su vagina._

_**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN.**_

-… te verías tan violable con ese traje puesto…- Kenny soltó un suspiro con la mirada perdida y al igual que Caos, le salía un chorro de babas acompañado de una hemorragia nasal.

-¡ATREVIDO!- Wendy por supuesto no estaba feliz por esa clase de pensamiento y más por lo que le dijo, le dio una fuerte cachetada acompañada de un fuerte puñetazo entre las piernas haciendo que cayera al piso soltando un agudo grito de dolor sobándose las joyas de la familia -¡Y toma tu regalo!- le tiró el vestido para luego alejarse hecha una fiera.

-Oh… así son todas… primero están molestas… pero luego caen como moscas…- a pesar del terrible dolor que sufría, Kenny se mantuvo optimista y seguro de que su táctica funcionó.

**Ahora con el Topo…**

-Testaburguer- fue directo al grano y sin rodeos hablándole de forma algo brusca.

-¿Sucede algo?- ella le habló con la misma molestia que usó con Kenny debido al tono que usó.

-Toma esto- le ofreció una larga caja café envuelta con un listón rojo -es para ti- sonrió un poco.

Como pasó con el rubio de doble personalidad y el rubio inmortal, la chica se confundió y también aceptó su regalo que al abrirlo se asombró más que los anteriores.

-¿Pero qué…?- preguntó atónita sujetando el contenido de la caja ya que resulta ser ¡Un AK-47! -¿Por qué me das un arma como esta?- la extraña sonrisa del castaño aumentó más.

-Porque un arma de este calibre, combina perfectamente con el carácter de alguien como tú, mademoiselle- fue su extraño alago para luego alusinar.

_**IMAGINACIÓN:**_

_-¡Sigan disparando, sigan!- el Topo estaba detrás de una pared disparando un rifle y le estaba dando órdenes a sus compañeros mercenarios que habían sido emboscados -¡Continúen, no se rindan, no se rindan!-_

_-¡Se me acabaron las balas!- exclamó uno de sus camaradas y luego otro tras otro dijeron que también se quedaron sin municiones._

_-¡MIERDE!- gritó entre molesto y preocupado ya que también se le acabaron las balas y cuando parecía que no tenían salvación…_

_-¡RATATATATA!- apareció de repente Wendy dando un salto parándose en la cima de una pared._

_Usaba pantalones y botas militares desgastados, una camiseta blanca ajustada con las mangas arrancadas, una correa de municiones recorriéndole el dorso y otra la cintura, una boina de soldado verde, un cigarro en la boca y disparaba el mismo AK-47 que le regaló el francés con el cual convertía en coladera a los enemigos y se detuvo cuando todos murieron._

_-¿Están bien, chicos?- les preguntó luego se botar el humo de su cigarro._

_-Muy bien gracias a ti, mon chéri- la agradeció Chris con otra de sus raras sonrisas._

_**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN.**_

-… toda una patea culos…- como los rubios sonrió mucho por su fantasía.

-Pues… gracias por el regalo, Topo. Pero aborrezco la violencia y las armas- la sonrisa del francés se borró enseguida por esas palabras y puso su característica expresión de vale madres.

-Sí así lo quieres mi Lady, pero quédatela como una muestra de mi aprecio- dicho esto dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella y murmurando varias cosas molesto -"no te cansas de joderme la vida ¿Verdad?"- pensó molesto mirando hacia arriba refiriéndose al Todo Poderoso.

**Pasando ahora con Craig…**

El pelinegro decidió dedicarle una canción a Wendy cuando esta estuviera durmiendo. Así que se paró en frente de la casa de ella cuando el manto de la noche cubrió el pueblo.

-Espero que esto de resultado- se dijo a sí mismo temblando un poco del frío ya que tiene puesto un chaleco de cuero negro, iba a tocar una guitarra eléctrica y a su lado tenía un par de altavoces -aquí vamos…- prendió los altavoces y comenzó a cantar.

_**This thing called love, I just can´t handle (Eso llamado amor, no lo puedo manejar)**_

_**This thing called love, I must get round to it (Eso llamado amor, lo conseguiré con el tiempo)**_

_**I ain´t ready crazy little thing called love (No estoy listo para esa cosita llamada amor)**_

-Que… ¿Qué es ese ruido?-__preguntó Wendy despertándose para luego asomarse por la ventana.

_**This thing called love, It cries in a cradle all night (Eso llamado amor, llora como un niño en su cuna toda la noche)**_

_**It swings, it jives, it shakes all over like a jelly fish (Baila el Swing, se mueve por todas partes como una medusa)**_

_**I Kinda like it crazy little thing called love (De alguna manera me gusta esa cosa loca llamada amor)**_

-Craig…- ella llamó al pelinegro, pero no la escuchó.

_**There goes my baby (Ahí va mi chica)**_

_**She knows how to Rock´n Roll (Sabe bailar el Rock and Roll)**_

_**She drives me crazy (Ella me vuelve loco)**_

-¡Craig!- la volvió a llamar gritando un poco, pero obtuvo el mismo resultado.

_**She gives me hot and cold fever (Ella me da fiebre y escalofríos)**_

_**Then she leaves me in a cool sweat (Luego me deja con un sudor frío, frío)**_

_**I gotta be cool relax get hip (Tengo que ser frío)**_

_**Get ob my track´s, take a back seat hitchhike and take a long ride on my motor bike (Relajarme y ponerme mi chándal, me pongo en segundo plano y recorro un largo trayecto en mi moto)**_

_**Until I´m ready crazy little thing called love (Hasta que estoy listo para esa cosita llamada amor)**_

-¡CRAIG!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas y ahora sí consiguió llamar la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Wendy, en dónde estás?- preguntó mirando de un lado a otro al no verla asomada por alguna de las ventanas de la casa.

-¡Acá!- ella estaba en otra casa al otro lado de la calle -¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?-

-¿Qué no estás viendo? Te estoy dedicando una canción para que veas cuanto…- se detuvo al darse cuenta de un detalle muy importante -un momento, sí tú vives ahí, ¿Entonces quién vive…?- giró lentamente para ver la casa ante la que ha cantado todo este tiempo.

-No te detengas lindo, cantas muy bien- le dijo de repente el Señor Esclavo apoyándose en el marco de la ventana con la cara encima de ambas manos y con una sonrisa boba.

-Si guapo. Continua, continua- le pidió ahora Big Gay All a su lado con el mismo semblante.

Craig al darse cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo le había cantado a ese par de maricas, enseguida le dio un tic en el ojo izquierdo y ahora tembló y palideció no del frío, sino del shock.

-Me lleva…- dicho esto corrió a todo lo que daban sus piernas dejando su instrumento y altavoces.

-Oh, es una pena. Tenía tan buena voz- se lamentó la ex-pareja de Garrison.

-Y estaba por preguntarle si quería pasar el rato con nosotros dos- el otro marica también se lamentó e ingresaron a su casa al mismo tiempo que Wendy soltó un suspiro de fastidio y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo.

**Sí así le fue a Craig ¿Cómo le irá a Tweek?**

-¡GAH! Wendy…- al igual que Butters, le habló de forma muy tímida.

-¿Dime Tweek?- al igual que con el rubio de ojos celestes, ella le sonrió amablemente.

-Qui-quiero darte a-algo ¡Oh Jesucristo, cuanta presión GAH!- se jaló fuertemente su pelo. Pero la pelinegra al escuchar que le quería dar un regalo, enseguida frunció y soltó un bramido, ya muy molesta y hastiada.

-¿Qué cosa, Tweek?- de igual manera no quiso ser grosera y se esperó que el rubio medio loquillo le regalara algo relacionado con el café o con teorías conspirativas o con…

-Esto ¡AH!- pero para su sorpresa lo que le dio fue lo que parecían ser… ¿Pequeñas trampas para osos?

-¿Qué son estas cosas?- cogió con cuidado esos artefactos que estaban empacados como si fueran juguetes en su empaque de plástico.

-Son unos ¡GAH! A-atrapa gnomos. U-una vez me cansé de que e-ellos se robaran toda mi ropa i-interior y decidí crear estas trampas que son como las trampas pa-para osos y cuando du-duermo las pongo por todo el suelo de mi cuarto para que así los g-gnomos no me roben nunca más mi ropa- le explicó el rubio temblando y sonriendo un poco.

La chica lo miró asombrada ya que no podía creer que Tweek, siendo como es, fuera tan listo como para crear tales trampas; pero no podía negar que eran muy prácticas y originales.

-Oh… muchas gracias Tweek, estoy segura de que con esto, esas criaturas no me robaran la ropa ¡Eres muy inteligente!- el chico se sonrojó mucho por ese cumplido.

-De-de nada ¡OH DIOS MÍO! Solo espero que los gnomos no se den cuenta de que te di esas trampas ¡Ya que si se enteran podrían planear una terrible venganza contra mí, matarían a mis padres para luego secuestrarme y torturarme de forma horrible y me venderían como un esclavo sexual y diferentes tipos me violarían día tras día…!- cuando comenzó a exclamar sus locuras, Wendy rodó los ojos y caminó alejándose de él ya que sabe que cuando le da la chiripiorca, nada de este mundo lo puede calmar… excepto tal vez una tasa humeante de café por supuesto.

**Ahora con el pequeñín sin vergüenza de Ike…**

-Preciosa- al igual que Kenny, la llamó con tono meloso.

-¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí?- a diferencia que con el rubio, ella creyó que le estaba hablando a alguien más y miró de un lado a otro.

-Por supuesto ¿A quién más sino a la chica más bella del instituto?- se le acercó con todo descaro.

-"Otro desvergonzado"- pensó la joven ya molesta -¿Se te ofrece algo, jovencito?- le preguntó como si ella fuera una maestra debido a la diferencia de edad entre ambos.

-Quería darte esto- le mostró una muñeca de las hermanas vagipedo que se casaran con Terrance y Philip.

-¿Una de las hermanas vagipedo?- como pasó antes, se asombró mucho y cogió el regalo.

-¡Exacto! Yo sé que a ustedes las chicas les gustan mucho los chistes de vagipedos, así que usando mis contactos en Canadá logré conseguir una versión limitada de la esposa de Terrance y si hundes su estómago, se tirará un vagipedo junto con un chiste- dicho esto presionó el abdomen de la muñeca.

_**-"¿Sabes cuál es el sonido que una mujer produce luego de comer muchos chiles y aún no los caga? ¡PURFF!"-**_ tal y como lo dijo el pelinegro, la muñeca se tiró un gas por el coño que olía exactamente igual a un vagipedo de verdad.

-Ju, ju, ju- Wendy se tapó la boca con la mano derecha para no explotar a carcajadas a lo que el canadiense pensó un "¡Eureka!" ya que si la chica sonría, es porque en verdad le gustó -muy lindo regalo Ike, gracias- le acarició el pelo.

-Sabía que te iba a encantar, linda- con todo descaro se empinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla derecha -Que lo disfrutes- y antes de que ella le pudiera dar sus pataditas, corrió como el Correcaminos riendo mucho.

-¡Pedazo de…!- amañó con perseguirlo y darle un buen golpe -sin duda será peor que Kenny cuando crezca- murmuró apretando sus puños y al hacer eso hizo que de nuevo la muñeca dijera un chiste y se tirara un gas -pero en serio sí que es muy graciosa esta muñeca- rió de nuevo.

**Es el turno del pequeño, caballeroso y tierno Pip…**

Wendy caminaba por la calles leyendo un libro, pero no se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de un charco y cuando un auto pasó por este ¡PLUAG! La salpicó por completo.

-¡FÍJESE IDIOTA!- le gritó furiosa -¿Ahora cómo me voy a limpiar todo esto?- preguntó asqueada sacudiendo su ropa y libro.

-¿Wendy, te pasó algo?- le preguntó el rubio inglés acercándosele.

-Nada Pip, es solo que un estúpido me ensucio por completo- ella seguía molesta.

-Pero que barbaridad ¿Quién podría ensuciar de esa forma a una bella damisela como tú?- dicho esto sacó un largo pañuelo de su saco -Toma- le ofreció sonriendo amigablemente.

-Ah… gracias Pip, no tenías porqué- ella sonrió y cogió el pañuelo y se limpió lo mejor que podía.

-De nada, es todo un placer- el rubio seguía sonriendo amablemente -¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le ofreció ya algo tímido.

-Gracia, pero mejo no Pip, no quiero ser una molestia- ella rechazó humildemente la oferta.

-Claro que no es ninguna molestia, vamos- insistió y la chica no le pudo decir de nuevo NO a esa sonrisa tan asquerosamente amable y comenzaron a caminar.

El pequeño rubio se puso muy incómodo ya que no sabía que decirle a la pelinegra y no se le ocurría un tema de que hablar, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un charco delante de la acera.

-Genial, otro charco- se quejó la chica no solo molesta, también irónica.

-Ese no es ningún problema- en un increíble acto de caballerosidad el inglés se quitó su abrigo rojo y lo puso en el charco para que ella pudiera caminar sobre él sin ensuciarse.

-Pip…- ella se sorprendió por semejante acto -no tenías por qué…- el chico la interrumpió.

-Ya te lo dije Wendy, no es ninguna molestia- otra vez sonrió de forma angelical y le ofreció la mano para que ella pudiera pasar.

-Gracias de nuevo- correspondió el gesto y caminó sobre el abrigo -en serio eres todo un caballero, en estos tiempos es muy difícil encontrar a un hombre así de cortés- también sonrió tiernamente.

-No-no hay de qué- se sonrojó un poco y luego de coger su abrigo siguieron caminando.

**Dejando a estos pequeñuelos, veamos que hará el cavernícola de Trent...**

La pelinegra caminaba sola por las calles siendo de noche ya que había estado ayudando a Bebe en un trabajo que le consumió todo el día.

-¡Alto ahí perra!- para su desgracia, aparecieron frente a ella dos ladrones con pasamontañas.

-¡Danos todo tu dinero!- le exigió el segundo empuñando una navaja.

-¡Infelices!- la chica estaba más molesta que asustada y no estaba dispuesta a ceder.

-Me gusta cuando se hacen las difíciles- el primer ladrón dio un paso hacia ella y le apuntó con una pistola.

-¿Pero qué es lo que está pasando aquí?- preguntó de repente el gorila de Boyett acercándose a la escena del crimen -¡¿Acaso están asaltando a esa chica?!- aceleró su paso ya molesto.

-¡A ti nadie te está llamando, así que lárgate imbécil!- el asaltante de la pistola le apuntó y jaló el gatillo ante la mirada ya aterrada de Wendy creyendo que lo iban a matar en frente de sus ojos.

Pero para su sorpresa y alivio el brabucón le cogió la mano e hizo que apuntara hacia arriba y el disparo salió en esa dirección y enseguida le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen sacándole tanto el aire como un poco de sangre, para luego darle un puñetazo en el rostro tirándolo al suelo.

El maleante de la navaja lo trató de apuñalar pero el rubio también le sujetó la mano y se la aplastó haciendo que se pusiera de rodillas y le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la cara tirándolo de espaldas al piso y se le tiró encima dándole un codazo en el abdomen también sacándole el aire y algo de sangre y por último lo levantó con toda facilidad y lo azotó contra el primer ladrón.

-Cuando se trata de una chica, se creen muy rudos. Pero cuando se ponen contra un hombre ya no se creen tan gallitos ¿Verdad? ¡Ahora lárguense!- los ladrones se pararon con dificultad y se fueron cojeando -¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó a la chica que ante todo ese espectáculo se había quedado sin habla.

-Este… ¡Sí, sí! Estoy bien, muchas gracias por salvarme Trent- el patán sonrió mucho por eso.

-No lo agradezcas, sería una lástima que el bello rostro de una chica como tú sea dañado por culpa de unos miserables pobres diablos- fue lo más "cortés" que se le ocurrió decir.

-Maldito Trent, se pasó de la raya- se quejó el ladrón de la pistola quitándose el pasamontañas revelando que se trataba de Mark Romper Stromper.

-Y eso que dijo que si un chico quería atraer una chica debía ser un patán y aparentar no estar interesado en ella, pero ir a su rescate no es algo muy desinteresado que digamos- dijo irónico el otro ladrón que naturalmente era Josh Meyers y los dos se sobaban sus heridas.

-Pero ya verá, cuando yo sea el que se la gane. Haré que se sienta el rey de los pendejos- fanfarroneó el pelinegro de ojos marrones.

-Eso será siempre y cuando no sea yo el que la conquiste- presumió la copia barata de Hannibal Lecter y los dos se vieron de mala manera para luego irse.

**¿Qué es lo que Mark le dará a Wendy?**

-Belleza- al igual que Kenny y Ike, la llamó con todo descarado y por supuesta ella se molestó y le preguntó que quería -aquí tienes- le ofreció una bolsa de plástico azul y cuando la abrió…

-¿Unas zapatillas de cristal?- preguntó cogiendo una de las zapatillas.

-Claro muñeca, tu eres tan bella como la Cenicienta y mereces llevar las mismas zapatillas que ella tenía y que combinen con tu belleza- fue lo más "romántico" que se le ocurrió decirle -así que vamos, no seas tímida y póntelas; están a tu medida- le insistió -"y espero que haber gastado todos mis ahorros haya valido toda la pena"- pensó ya algo frustrado.

Wendy seguía mirando con cierta fascinación las zapatillas ya que parecían estar echas de un material muy caro y fino, así que se quitó sus zapatos y la primera que se puso fue la derecha.

-Justo a la medida…- susurró maravillada extendiendo la pierna a lo que el pelinegro sonrió triunfal

-Sabía que te iban a gustar- dicho esto, también comenzó a alusinar.

_**IMAGINACIÓN:**_

_Había una fiesta en una gran mansión exactamente igual a la que sucedió en la versión cinematográfica de Disney sobre la Cenicienta._

_-¿Bailamos, señorita?- preguntó Mark a Wendy. Él usaba el mismo disfraz del príncipe y la pelinegra el traje de la protagonista de esa historia._

_-Será todo un honor- los dos hicieron una leve reverencia y se agarraron de las manos._

_-No, el honor será para mí- comenzaron a bailar en el centro de la pista rodeados por los invitados._

_**FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN.**_

-"Como todo un verdadero cuento de hadas"- pensó el pelinegro muy ilusionado y con una sonrisa pendeja adornada en su cara al ver como Wendy se ponía la otra zapatilla de cristal y cuando dio unos pasos…

-¡KRANK!- todas sus ilusiones se destrozaron cuando las zapatillas se rompieron en miles de pedazos y la chica cayó al piso sentada.

-¡Lo siento mucho Mark, no quise romper las zapatillas!- se disculpó ella poniéndose de pie.

Al pelinegro le dio un tic parecido al de Craig ya que todos sus ahorros se fueron al carajo, pero se contuvo y mordió la lengua para no decir alguna gilipollez.

-No… no te preocupes Wendy, solamente eran unas simples zapatillas de cristal- puso su mejor sonrisa falsa mientras que por dentro lloraba a mares y gritaba incontables insultos.

**¿Ah Josh le irá mejor?**

-Wendy- le habló con una falsa cortesía y ella de nuevo soltó un bramido ya imaginando que es lo que querría y quiso saber que se le ofrecía -quería darte esto- le ofreció 3 libros muy gordos.

-¿Ah?- ella pensó que él le iba a dar alguna cosa bizarra o extravagante como lo han hecho los demás -¿Y estos libros?- los cogió.

-Como a ti te gusta leer, pensé que te podrían interesar estos libros de Thomas Harris. Son El Silencio de los Inocentes, Dragón Rojo y Hannibal; debes leerlos en ese orden; te aseguro que te gustarán mucho- le aseguró el chico son una sonrisa torcida **(NA: que irónico que él ofrezca esos libros ¿Cierto? XD)**

-Yo… muchas gracias Josh, claro que me gustará leerlos- Meyers sonrió triunfal al darse cuenta de que dio justo en el clavo.

-No te arrepentirás- dicho esto se retiró caminando con toda calma -"No un momento, cuando lea las partes sangrientas…"- pensó esto ya algo preocupado -"Bah, no importa. En el pueblo ya han pasado cosas mucho más grotescas"- recuperó la calma y siguió su camino.

**Sí así les va a estos cabrones ¿Cómo le irá entonces a Damien?**

-Angelita, tengo que decirte algo- le llamó y de nuevo ella se exasperó y quiso saber que quería decirle -solo quiero decirte un poema- sonrió de medio lado mostrando un poco sus colmillos.

-¿Un poema para mí? ¿Por qué?- desconfió a lo que él soltó una risita.

-Es para la clase de literatura, se me encomendó hacer un poema y necesito de tu opinión para ver si me salió bien- creo en su mano derecha una bola de fuego que al desaparecer mostró un papel blanco -escucha, esto es lo que tengo preparado…- comenzó a leerlo.

_La pasión de mi amor, arde como las llamas del Infierno donde los desgraciados gritan por mi piedad._

_En las profundidades del dolor y del sufrimiento que destruyen las almas de los pecadores._

_Espero que estas palabras te penetren en el alma para que sientas mi Infierno, que los azufres envenenen tus pulmones, que los volcanes exploten y la lava te consuma._

_Que las almas se consuman, que la tierra se abra y venga mi reino a conquistar el tuyo entre el rugido de la guerra, así como tú me conquistaste a mí._

_Cuando todos corran gritando, cuando el fuego haya consumido la carne y transformado los huesos en cenizas, la sangre corre como ríos. Cuando mi bandera se alce en mi nueva tierra, será para que te quedes conmigo para siempre._

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal? ¿Te parece un buen poema para la clase de literatura?- le preguntó Damien desapareciendo la hoja y todavía sonreía creyendo que cautivo y maravilló su alma **(NA: Le doy las gracias a mi buena amiga Cereal Pascual "Fernanda" por hacerme el poema de Damien ;D)**

Wendy ante tal aberración quedó en shock, se puso casi tan pálida como él, lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, la boca formaba una línea horizontal y dejó de respirar. Cuando volvió en sí, retrocedió unos pasos respirando algo agitada.

-Bueno… yo… este… estuvo muy bueno Da-Damien, sin dudas tienes alma de po-poeta- le sonrió nerviosamente -pero… ¡Recordé que tengo que hacer algo importante! Nos vemos luego- enseguida corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas dejando a un ya molesto hijo del Diablo que botaba humo de las orejas.

-Es la última vez que sigo los consejos de papá- susurró derritiendo el piso debajo de él.

**Regresando con los chicos amables y respetuosos, es el turno de cierto rubio…**

La joven Testaburguer de nuevo caminaba por las calles y de repente comenzó a llover.

-Qué maravilla, y no traje mi paraguas- al igual que pasó con ese charco, se molestó y habló con ironía y sarcasmo, se cubrió la cabeza con su abrigo y aceleró el paso; pero al hacer eso cayó y se lastimó la rodilla izquierda -¡AII IAH!- se la empezó a sobar mojándose más todavía -ah cielos… y lo peor es que las posibilidades de que aparezca alguien amable para ayudarme en este momento son tan remotas que…- se trató de parar quejándose.

-¡Wendy!- como una paradoja, apareció Gregory con un paraguas, y se le acercó para ayudarla -Permíteme ayudarte- como todo buen caballero y lambiscón como lo es al igual que Pip, la ayudó en su problema.

-Gracias Gregory- al igual que pasó con el otro rubio inglés, ella acepto gustosa su ayuda -¿Qué hacías por aquí?- quiso saber ya que es MUCHA casualidad que él también haya estado cerca para darle una ayudita.

-Es que iba a la florería a comprar unas lindas flores para mi jardín, pero me encontré con alguien que es más hermosa que todas las flores del mundo- como todo caballero que es hizo un cumplido, uno muy cliché en realidad.

-Me alagas- se lo tomó bien pero luego se sobó de nuevo la rodilla y gimió un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa?- le pidió extendiendo el paraguas.

-No estaría mal…- dicho esto los dos comenzaron a caminar y el rubio, al igual que el resto, creyó que ya la tenía comiendo de la palma de la mano.

**El que sigue…**

-Entonces le dije a Clyde: "Si sigues mirando de esa forma a Nicole, te dejo viendo estrellitas"- Bebe estaba hablando con Wendy de un asunto con su novio.

-Y ni hablar de cómo lo dejará Token si se entera de que ve de esa forma a su chica- a la pelinegra se le hizo gracioso imaginarse al ricachón dándole una buena tunda al amante de los tacos.

-¡SHIIIA!- de repente, un enorme monstruo parecido a un escarabajo estercolero emergió del piso y de su boca escupió ácido con el que derretía todo a su paso, tanto estructuras, como vehículos y personas.

-¡OH DIOS SANTO!- gritó Wendy aterrada.

-¡No aparecía un monstruo así de grande desde hace 2 semanas!- la rubia no solo estaba asustada, sino que ironizó -¡Vámonos Wendy antes de que nos mate!- le sujetó la mano derecha y corrieron por sus vidas mientras que el monstruo seguía causando destrozos.

Y desgraciadamente la pelinegra cayó al piso lastimándose más su rodilla herida lo que le impidió ponerse de pie enseguida y seguir corriendo.

-¡WENDY!- Stevens la quiso poner de pie, pero vio como la bestia levantó una de sus patas delanteras, parecidas a las de una mantis, con la intención de aplastarlas.

-¡BEBE, ALÉJATE!- Wendy la empujó tirándola a un lado para que no le pasara nada y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos creyendo que este iba a ser su fin.

-¡TRUAN!- para su sorpresa y la de su amiga, un campo de fuerza de color rosado la cubrió defendiéndola del golpe del insecto.

-¿Pero quién hizo eso?- preguntó la rubia.

-¡No teman queridos ciudadanos, he venido a salvarlos!- exclamó de repente el "gran" súper héroe Mint Berry Crunch volando en dirección al escarabajo dándole un golpe en la cara tan fuerte que le reventó la cabeza y lo tiró al piso haciendo temblar todo a su alrededor.

-¡Viva Mint Berry Crunch!- exclamaron muchas personas al mismo tiempo muy alegres.

-¿Se encuentra bien, señorita?- el alienígena se acercó a Wendy y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla.

-Sí… ¡Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida!- exclamó ella haciendo que él se sonrojara un poco.

-No tienes por qué agradecerme, es mi labor de héroe ayudar a quién me necesite… sobre todo cuando la damisela se encuentre en peligro- dijo esto último en susurro haciendo referencia a otro gran cliché que se ha visto en varias ocasiones.

-No sabes qué tan agradecidas estamos- le agradeció ahora Bebe -y bueno… tal vez esto no le guste a Clyde ¿Pero no quieres tener una cita conmigo? "de esta forma le daré unos celos para que aprenda"- pensó esto con algo malicia y el extraterrestre se apenó más todavía.

**Ahora sigue el que de seguro es el más esperado por el público…**

Había una manifestación en frente de un laboratorio, al parecer en este se hacían experimentos con animales por lo que todas esas personas estaban protestando.

-¡Hacer esos experimentos con los animales es inhumano!- y Wendy estaba entre todas ellas -¡Los animales sienten al igual que nosotros, no los pueden usar para esas aberraciones!- empuñaba en lo alto un letrero que decía: ¡No Usar Más Animales Para Experimentos!

-¡Lo que hacen es totalmente incorrecto!- para su gran sorpresa apareció Eric Cartman también extendiendo un letrero.

-¡¿Cartman?! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!- no podía creer que alguien como él se uniera a esa lucha.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah, hola puta hippie! No sabía que tú también estabas en esta manifestación- él parecía estar sorprendido por verla ahí.

-¿A ti te preocupan los animales?- al igual que otros de sus pretendientes, desconfiaba de él y más tomando en cuenta que es… ¡Pues Cartman!

-¡Claro que me preocupo por ellos! Los animales merecen tener derechos como nosotros y no merecen sufrir por la ambición humana- estas palabras parecían ser tan convincentes que una persona que no lo conozca, creería que estaba hablando con sinceridad; pero como la chica lo conocía a la perfección, no se tragó el cuento.

-Mira Cartman. Si es alguna de tus estupideces, entonces ve a joder a otro lado ya que esto es serio- le dio la espalda para alejarse de él y no vio cómo empezó a rechinar los dientes del coraje.

-¡Estoy hablando 100% en serio!- la sujeto de la muñeca derecha para que lo viera y antes de que pudiera objetar, siguió hablando -¡Solo mira lo que preparé para todos esos infelices!- sacó de su abrigo un control remoto y presionó un botón.

Al pasar eso uno de los autos de los científicos explotó, luego otro, después uno más y así sucesivamente en una especie de efecto dominó. Todos los manifestantes se asombraron por eso, incluyendo Wendy, y se quedaron sin habla.

-¡Para que así esos malditos aprendan a no joder a las bellas criaturas de Dios!- exclamó triunfal el culo gordo cruzándose de brazos. Las personas al darse cuenta de que él fue el responsable lo empezaron a felicitar -"Con esto, la puta hippie creerá por completo que si me preocupan esos animales de mierda y me adorará como lo merezco"- ahora fue su turno de fantasear.

_**IMAGINACIÓN:**_

_-Oh Cartman ¡Eres lo máximo! Considerado, amable, fuerte, sexy, guapo y no estás para nada gordo- Wendy abrazó por el costado derecho a Eric… que era muy alto y musculoso._

_-Por supuesto que lo soy, no me lo tienes que estar diciendo todo el tiempo- fanfarroneó apegándola a su cuerpo y sobándole los glúteos con brusquedad._

_-Cartman… hazme el amor- le pidió lamiéndole la oreja derecha y él sonrió enormemente._

_-Eso tampoco me lo tienes que decir todo el tiempo- dicho esto la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un profundo beso en los labios recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con sus ágiles manos._

_**FIN DE LA IMAGONACIÓN.**_

-"Solo será cuestión de tiempo para que eso se haga realidad"- Eric fantaseaba peor que Butters, Kenny, el Topo y Mark -¿Lo ves Wendy? Si no me importaran los animales, no habría volado en pedazos los autos de esos científicos sin corazón que no tienen escrúpulos para…- no pudo seguir hablando ya que mientras soñaba despierto, las personas a su alrededor se habían ido dejándolo totalmente solo sin que se diera cuenta -¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Cómo mierda se les ocurre dejarme aquí plantado?!- preguntó molesto para luego retirarse maldiciendo entre dientes.

Y así siguieron las cosas durante un tiempo, los chicos usaban sus métodos y estilos de "Don Juanes" para ganarse la confianza y el corazón de Wendy. Algunos si daban ciertos resultados, pero otros solamente eran grandes meteduras de patas.

-Ya me estoy cansado de toda esta mierda- dijo molesto Craig en su cuarto.

-Cada uno de mis intentos falla- dijo Butters en su habitación, pero triste.

-Pero esto se acabó- le tocó a Kenny molesto como Tucker.

-Ya no más de estúpidos regalos y cortejos maricas- Mark habló con determinación.

-Es hora de amarrarse bien los pantalones- Trent se paró de su cama.

-Y decirle directamente a Wendy- Gregory salió de su pieza.

-Que yo…- Pip bajó las escaleras de su casita.

-La…- Damien abrió la puerta de su casa en el Infierno.

-¡AMO!- gritaron todos los pretendientes al mismo tiempo y se dirigieron a la casa de Wendy.

Pero cuando se acercaban a la residencia Testaburguer, se vieron y se reunieron en el patio delantero mirándose de mala manera.

-¡¿Qué mierda hacen todos aquí?!- preguntó molesto Cartman.

-¡Vengo por Wendy para decirle que la amo!- respondió Craig haciendo su seña obscena.

-¿En serio? ¿Cómo cuando le cantaste a los dos maricas de All y Esclavo?- se burló Mark y todos se empezaron a burlar de Tucker que mostró el dedo medio de ambas manos.

-Nada de eso pendejos ¡Yo seré el primero en decirle lo que siento por ella!- Trent retomó el asunto principal.

-Querrás decir el segundo luego de mí- Damien dio un paso adelante rodeado de fuego.

-No tan rápido- Gok´Zarah lo tomó del hombro derecho deteniéndolo y sin quemarse.

Y así todos ellos empezaron a discutir para luego pelearse entre sí. Eric empujó a Kenny con su panzota tirándolo al piso, Trent cogió a Butters del suéter y lo zarandeó bruscamente, el Topo y Gregory se gritaban cara a cara, Mark y Josh se tiraron al piso golpeándose, Tweek exclamaba que todo era una trampa del gobierno para que se mataran entre sí y se jalaba su cabello, Damien intentaba quemar a Gok´Zarah que le estaba aplastando el hombro pero seguían sin quemarlo, mientras que Pip trataba de calmar los ánimos y por último a Ike se le estaba haciendo graciosa toda esa situación y grababa lo ocurrido con su celular.

-Ah… están peor que cuando se pelearon por Bebe cuando le creció el busto- Wendy se masajeaba las sienes muy frustrada por todo eso.

-Pero no puedes negar que muchos de sus intentos para conquistarte, son muy graciosos- le dijo de repente… ¿Kyle? Abrazándola por detrás, besándole el hombro izquierdo y el cuello -y si están así por ser competidores ¿Qué cara pondrían al saber que tú y yo somos pareja?- le preguntó cuándo los dos se miraron a los ojos sonriendo enormemente.

-De seguro se les caería la quijada y se le saldrían de los ojos de la impresión- la chica rió un poco.

¿Pero cómo es posible que Wendy Testaburguer y Kyle Broflovski sean pareja? Para responder esa pregunta tendremos que retomarnos un poco al pasado…

_**Flash back:**_

_Wendy estaba sentada en una banca del parque. Seguía muy triste por su ruptura con Stan._

_-Wendy- le habló Kyle sentándose a su lado -¿Sigues triste por lo de Stan?- le preguntó poniéndole la mano encima de su hombro izquierdo._

_-Sí…- habló con un hilo de voz y parecía que se le iba a salir una lágrima del ojo derecho y eso no pasó de ser percibido por el judío._

_-No, no llores por favor. Yo también sigo triste al ya no tener a mi mejor amigo junto a mí- la tristeza estaba tan impresa en su voz como en la de ella -pero recuerda que Stan lo que más quería, es que tú siguieras con tu vida y encontraras la felicidad con alguien más- la quiso reconfortar sonriéndole un poco._

_-Gracias Kyle- ella también sonrió algo._

_-Solo dije la verdad- sacó de su bolsillo una bolsa -¿Quieres una Oreo?- le ofreció una galleta._

_La joven se asombró un poco ya que la única persona que sabía que le gustaban esas galletas, era el odioso de Eric. Pero su sonrisa aumento y la agarró._

_-Que amable eres- dicho esto se la comió._

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

Y como dice ese viejo dicho, el resto es historia. Y los dos son pareja a escondidas ya que si hicieran pública su relación… la cabeza del pelirrojo rodaría en el piso, por eso ha fingido estar desinteresado en ella y valerle un gorro como sus amigos y compañeros quieren conquistarla.

-¿Cuándo se lo diremos a los chicos?- preguntó la chica al oriundo de Jersey.

-No sé, tal vez luego de la graduación. Sabes muy bien que si en estos momentos lo hacemos público… yo podría "desaparecer" misteriosamente- dijo el chico con cierta preocupación para luego ver por la ventana a los demás que seguían peleando como perros y gatos -y hasta entonces, podemos seguir divirtiéndonos por sus intentos de conquista- los dos rieron de nuevo para luego darse un profundo y apasionado beso.

Pobres de los chicos de South Park, de sus amigos y compañeros, tanto esfuerzo que han puesto y pondrán para tratar de ganarse el corazón de Wendy sin saber que el nombre de Kyle está gravado en ella. Pero bueno, mala suerte supongo, y lo que importa es que se resolvió la incógnita de…

**¿QUIÉN SE QUEDARÁ CON TESTABURGUER?**

**Primer y único capítulo de esta historia completado el 13/02/2015.**

**Estoy totalmente seguro de que muchas personas pusieron una cara de ¡¿WTF?! Al ver que Kyle es el novio de Wendy, nadie se lo esperó ¿Cierto? XD**

**Lo hice porque hace tiempo vi un fic con un leve… Kyndy o Wendyle o Wyle (Por así llamar a esta pareja) y me di cuenta de que hay MUY pocos fic de ellos dos como pareja (De seguro por lo sagrado que el Style es para muchas personas y el Stendy que aunque no lo parezca tiene cierta popularidad) y como saben que me gusta ser original e impredecible… aquí les traigo mi primer fic de ellos dos ;D**

**También espero que les hayan gustado los regalos de los chicos y sus métodos para cortejar a Wendy. ¿Pero para ustedes cuales fueron los mejores regalos y métodos de ligar? Para alguien que vive en South Park, creo que el mejor regalo es el de Tweek para así no volver a perder nunca más mi pobre y medio apestosilla ropa interior XD.**

**Así que sin más, me despido y recuerden que en el pasado he hecho fics de romance que de seguro les gustará ;D. Buenas noches y que tengan un feliz día de San Valentín (A diferencia mía que de nuevo pasa un año sin que yo tenga una bella chica a mi lado DX)**


End file.
